Weather Forecast
"Weather Forecast" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release). The song was released as the second single off of his sixth studio album, Last Beat of the Heart. Single Track Listing Lyrics Wake me up in the morning, and I can see what you wanna do next If I am feeling the forecast, I am feeling like I'm at my best Today is gonna be a good day, if you don't find a way to screw it up The clouds are shifting to the right a little bit, and the rain is pouring in my cup I look out the window, Mr. Geezer is taking a walk He might be living it up, but I might be getting some luck Life is a losing game, no, a losing battle, but I think I've got it figured out No one else can understand a rainy day, but I know what it's all about Talkin' bout the little devil hanging on your shoulder, scolding, telling you what you ain't got It is time you made up your mind, because I know what you really want What you want is just a little kiss away What you want is just a little kiss away What you want is just a little kiss away If I could find a reason, I'd take one from you anyway What you want is just a little kiss away What you want is just a little kiss away What you want is just a little kiss away If I could find a reason, I'd take one from you anyway Remember when I said that I was living to be with you? I can't act like nothing's changed, but I mean it, yeah, I really do Call up your best friend, ask her if she's got any plans Well, I don't mean to brag, but I've got the weather in my hands Uh, yeah And you can't stop me from messin' with it just a little bit What you want is just a little kiss away What you want is just a little kiss away What you want is just a little kiss away If I could find a reason, I'd take one from you anyway What you want is just a little kiss away What you want is just a little kiss away What you want is just a little kiss away If I could find a reason, I'd take one from you anyway You want a fuckin' party? Read the forecast for today I set up the weather forecast for today What you want is just a little kiss away What you want is just a little kiss away What you want is just a little kiss away If I could find a reason, I'd take one from you anyway What you want is just a little kiss away What you want is just a little kiss away What you want is just a little kiss away If I could find a reason, I'd take one from you anyway Category:Songs Category:Singles